


In Memoriam I

by Din_Harlow



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hidden Skill Training, Linked Universe, Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Din_Harlow/pseuds/Din_Harlow
Summary: “The Song of Healing,” The haunted, disbelieving whisper was so faint Wild almost didn’t catch it. The older Hero rounded on him, and Wild was stunned to see both eyes open. A cobalt blue in one, and the other completely white.“How does Twilight know the Song of Healing?”





	1. Captain's Hat

Twilight lay awake that night, unable to sleep. His mind would not allow him to. Thoughts buzzed through it, keeping him conscious and refusing to let him drift away into the much welcome realm of dreams. 

Earlier that night, Wild, Wind, and Time had shown a handful of masks they used during their adventures, and there was one that caught his eye. 

The one Time had put on to scare Warrior. The one with the single, glowing, red eye.

Twilight was grateful he’d been sitting when Time had donned it on and crept up behind Warrior. The Old Man had been completely enshrouded by darkness and took Warrior by complete surprise. Never had they seen Warrior move so fast, but now they knew he was capable of doing so. 

A dagger had appeared in Warrior’s hand within the blink of an eye. An automatic response done much too easily and far quicker than Twilight would have liked. It spoke volumes of what Warrior had experienced on his adventure- of what he’d had to do and what he’d faced. 

How would he have reacted if Time had sneaked up on him instead of Warrior? 

The Ordonian released a pent up sigh and rolled onto his side, curling his left arm beneath his head and cushioning it against the ground. He tried closing his eyes against the ambient glow cast by the crackling fire, but he could not stop thinking of who the mask had reminded him of. 

* * *

  _A skeletal figure, tall and proud, donned in golden armor. Vines curled around the gauntlets and evergreen leaves on the shoulder guard._

_A sword held in his left hand, ready to strike at any given moment._

_A single, red, eye that glowed and remained focused on him until the vision was over._

_**“At last, I have eased my regrets...”** _

* * *

 Twilight snapped his eyes open. 

Those words...

He’d never forgotten. They echoed hauntingly in his ears. 

Sorrow clutched at his throbbing heart. Hero Shade had waited for him- for the opportunity to pass down his teachings in order to secure Twilight’s survival and prowess against Ganondorf. 

Centuries of wallowing in his regrets...Never being able to truly rest in peace until he’d completed what he had spent decades waiting to accomplish. 

Imagine Twilight’s surprise and shock when he first met Time. He’d immediately recognized the golden armor and the manner in which Time held himself and fought. The scar that ran down the eye Time kept shut against the outside world. 

He’d recognized the Hylian for who he was almost instantaneously. Hero Shade had said to him he was the deceased Hero of Time who’d lived years and years before Twilight was born. The one whose bow Twilight found in the Goron Mines and whose tunic he was gifted by the Light Spirit, Faron. 

To meet him in person, in the flesh... It was an experience Twilight would forever remember. And it made him all the more sorrowful and pained. 

After Twilight’s journey, he had worked hard to ensure the Hero of Time received the recognition he deserved. The Ordonian never took full credit for saving the Kingdom of Hyrule, for he knew deep down, that without Hero Shade and his Hidden Skills, he wouldn’t have been able to vanquish Ganondorf. 

He was proud to be Hero Shade’s- now Time’s- descendant. This opportunity he’d been given, to meet and get to know his ancestor, was something he would cherish. 

One day, they would part, but Twilight would always remember their journey together. He would have these precious memories to treasure for the remainder of his lifetime. 

Twilight released a quiet sigh and sat up in his bedroll, the blankets crumpling in his lap. He turned his head to find Time lying down not too far from him, a serene expression softening his stoic features as he slept, undisturbed. 

Time knew Twilight was his descendant. How he had come to learn this, Twilight did not know. Perhaps Time had always known and had waited until he had the confirmation needed before confronting Twilight. 

Twilight never did tell him he’d already known. Since before their fateful meeting. 

Time did not know that it was because of him Twilight still stood with them to this day. That due to his teachings,Twilight had lived to tell the tale. 

Time had played a vital role in the defeat of Ganondorf. The Ending Blow, the first Skill he had been taught, had proven useful and served to end Ganondorf’s short-lived reign of terror over Hyrule. 

Twilight turned his face away from the slumbering Hero, cobalt blues staring into the glowing fire. Red-orange flames danced along the embers and withering sticks of the dying fire being periodically stoked by those on watch. 

He bore knowledge of the fate that awaited Time. Of what would later become of him. He didn’t know how Time would die- although he’d first believed the scar across his eye gave him some indication of what brutal death the Hero Shade had suffered- but he knew he would linger and wait until the time came to teach Twilight. 

Twilight couldn’t help but feel it was greatly unfair! Why did Time have to suffer so much? What had he done to lose the Goddess’ favor? Three split timelines had formed due to Time’s adventure. At least, that was what they had determined so far. Wind came from a world submerged by water and told them of the flooding of Hyrule. From what little he had gleaned, Wind came from the timeline Time had left after defeating Ganondorf. 

Legend and Hyrule were born in an era after Time’s death. The Old Man, it was said, had been slain by Ganondorf, leaving him to be sealed away by Princess Zelda and the Seven Sages. 

Twilight and Wild were descendants belonging to the timeline Time had been returned to. It was not confirmed, but Twilight strongly felt Wild was of his line. There was an undeniable connection between them, and he recognized something in Wild that he saw in both himself and Time. 

He never said a word to Wild, fearing he may be wrong. His heart strongly objected against it, but his practical mind won the battle. After all, from what he had learned of Wild’s Hyrule, his world was almost a combination of all of theirs. As if all three timelines had merged together to become one again.  

“Twi?” 

Twilight blinked slowly when his Cub’s voice disturbed his thoughts, sending them skittering away, and he lifted his gaze to find Wild crouched behind the fire, stick in hand. A mild look of concern was directed towards him. 

“Are you alright?” The Hero of the Wilds quietly asked, keeping his voice pitched low in order not to disturb the sleeping Heroes scattered about. “I called your name three times.” 

Twilight nodded with a small, reassuring, smile. 

“Fine,” He answered. Wild was not so easily convinced. If there was anyone who knew Twilight better than the others, it was Wild. The younger teen seemed to know his thoughts and feelings most of the time. He was adept in reading him better than most. 

After some thought, Twilight resigned himself to the fact that he would not be getting any sleep on this night. He cast his blankets aside and stood silently, stretching his back and raising his arms high into the air. 

He might as well take a walk to clear his mind. 

Wild watched him curiously, straightening his back and following Twilight’s every move as the Ordonian picked up his fur pelt and fixed it around his shoulders. 

Twilight dusted the pelt off then turned to Wild, 

“I’ll be back.”

And with that, he strode away into the surrounding forest. He didn’t see Time crack open his eye with a frown as he watched him leave. Once he’d disappeared into the shadows, the Leader slid his gaze to meet Wild’s openly concerned look. 

Wild picked himself up and stealthily made his way to where Time was beginning to sit up. 

“There’s something bothering him.” Wild whispered, glancing in the direction Twilight had gone. 

A wolf’s howl pierced the night sky but the Heroes did not stir. Even when asleep, they recognized Wolfie as friend and not foe. 

“I know.” Time mused with a hum, bending his right leg and draping an arm across it. He gazed into the dying fire, pondering Twilight’s uncharacteristic behavior as of late. “He has been acting strangely since we showed one another our masks.” 

Wild pursed his lips together, clasping his hands in his lap. 

“Do you think he might have recognized one?” 

Time mulled it over and gave a slight shrug, “It is a possibility.” 

Could it have been Majora’s Mask? But no. Twilight had hardly reacted to it. 

But now that he thought of it...

* * *

_Warrior did not hold an appreciation for masks. The Knight had made this known while watching Wind admire the ones Wild tugged out of his pack. Especially those rumored to have been imbued with Dark Magic or curses._

_The Knight made himself comfortable against the log he’d chosen to recline against, an elbow propped on the bark and fingers loosely intertwined. He watched the others, thoroughly unimpressed by their supposedly “childish” behavior._

_“All of you-” He said with a disbelieving and almost condescending smirk, “-collect masks like kids. Thought you had weapons, not toys.” Time half-expected for him to give a dignified sniff, as if he were too good for them.  
_

_The unsuspecting soldier did not sense Time’s suddenly mischievous intentions as an idea stirred in his mind, creeping forward and urging him to act on it. He snatched at it without hesitation- for it was too good an opportunity to pass up- and quickly rifled through his pack bearing the masks he’d collected in Termina._

_He spotted one he knew was perfect for what he had planned and slipped it on._

_The expressions on the Links faces were a sight to see. Hyrule’s slightly bemused if amused face, Sky’s thoroughly creeped out one, and Legend’s I-don’t-quite-know-how-to-feel-about-this impression._

_Four was smothering a smirk behind his hand, Wild was watching to see what would happen next, and Wind looked ready to burst into giggles._

_Twilight appeared to have frozen, an odd look on his face. One Time could not quite translate._

_He was given little time to think on it when Warrior quirked an eyebrow and decided to follow everyone’s line of sight to see what they were staring at._

_When his curious and suspicious cerulean blue eyes met the empty and void ones of the mask, Warrior released a sharp gasp of surprise and startlement._

_What happened afterwards was the best reaction Time had ever garnered from anyone! And it all happened in the blink of an eye! The Old Man had to admit, he was impressed._

_Warrior jerked away, tumbling from his perch into an undignified heap on the dirt.The Captain then rolled on the ground before agilely leaping to his feet, a dagger appearing in his hand. He was ready to face whatever threat he’d deemed Time was._

_If Time hadn’t been laughing so hard, he would have realized how wrong Warrior’s reaction had been._

_He had failed to recognize the almost petrified look that had crossed Warrior’s eyes before it faded into the background and was replaced by determination and preparedness._

_Warrior’s fierce expression fell away when he realized this was no monster who’d succeeded in scaring him. Time lifted the mask, his deep laughter blending in with those of the Links._

_“Old Man!” Warrior indignantly cried, placing a hand over his frantically beating heart, “I swear-”  
_

_“Boy,” Time interrupted him, speaking between fits of laughter and sharp breaths, “I’ve never seen you move so fast!” His eye practically shone.  
_

_Warrior rolled his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief._

_Twilight was the only one unaffected by the mirth and hilarity the others freely expressed. Wind was wiping away the tears that had fallen, Hyrule had his arms tightly wrapped around his stomach, and even Four was chuckling at Warrior’s expense._

_Twilight’s eyes, on the other hand, were marginally wide and remained glued onto the mask until Warrior distracted him. He blinked himself back to the present, face falling back to his neutral façade._

_“That’s an interesting mask...”  
_

* * *

The way Twilight had spoken. The carefully guarded tone. 

Time hadn’t really thought much of it. But now... He wondered how he could have missed it. 

Why had his mask earned such a reaction from Twilight? Had it reminded Twilight of something? Or, perhaps, Twilight had seen the mask before and was surprised to discover Time was in possession of it? 

He wasn’t sure. 

He supposed he would have to wait to find out. 

* * *

The dawn was beginning to break through the darkness of the night, a crimson streak lining the horizon. The rays of the sun beat away the shadows, forcing them to retreat and seek shelter somewhere other than where the light touched. 

Twilight returned back to his Hylian form and ascended a hill to watch the sunrise with a wistful look. 

_“Tell me...do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?”_

Yes. Yes, he did. Rusl’s words always came back to haunt him. They echoed in his ears every evening. And not just when the sun was setting, but when it would rise too. 

 _“They say it’s the only time our world connects with theirs...”_  

A world Twilight had once visited and briefly explored but hadn’t the time to admire. A world so different and yet so similar to his own. 

_“The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight...”_

Twilight suddenly jolted. 

_**Hero Shade.** _

_**Twilight.** _

Rusl had, perhaps unknowingly, foreshadowed what was to come. He’d alluded to the Hero Shade who would later come and train Link and teach him the seven Hidden Skills. 

How had he not realized this before? Then again...He had forgotten about the sword that had started the journey. The Ordon Sword he was meant to present to the Royal Family in Rusl’s stead that, instead, he ended up taking along with him for this new adventure. 

_“If you are lucky, you may even get to meet Princess Zelda!”_

If only the man had known about what was to come...

“Twilight?” 

The Ordonian most certainly did  _not_  jump at the unexpected voice that came from behind him. 

He turned sharply to find Time standing behind him and was struck by an intense sense of déjà vu. 

* * *

_When Link awoke to find himself lying on the cold, hard, ground, he wondered how he had ended up there. He suppressed a groan and picked himself up to his hands and knees then stood, looking around to find himself surrounded by a world of white. A place suspended far above Hyrule._

_He took a couple of cautious steps forward, taking in all that he could see of the ethereal place._

_Where was he? How had he ended up here? The last thing he remembered was coming across a distinguished golden wolf patiently awaiting him with a single, blood red, eye. The other bore a scar across it._

_The wolf had then waited until he’d drawn close before sitting back on its haunches, teeth bared in a vicious snarl. A warning Link hadn’t heeded until it was too late._

_He’d instinctively unsheathed his blade, prepared for a fight when the wolf lunged at him, and then-_

_Nothing._

_Now, he awoke to find himself in this unfamiliar yet familiar place, sword and shield in hand._

_Heavy breathing from behind him caressed his ears and Twilight spun around in time to see the wolf howl and transform into a well-armored, skeletal, being. One eye glowed red, the other socket filled with nothing but blackness._

_The being was tall, his presence powerful and all-encompassing. There were vines wrapped around his golden gauntlets and boots, broken chain mail evident here and there, a shield on his right and sword in his left hand. Tufts of leaves decorated his shoulder gauntlet and the shadow that fell o’er his skull face was ominous to say the least._

_He made for an intimidating sight._

_Suddenly, the skeletal being fell into a fighting stance and raised his sword and shield with practiced ease, telling of an oncoming attack._

_Twilight immediately fell into a defensive position._

_But it did not attack him._

_He was waiting, Link realized._

_Casting aside all of Rusl’s warnings and teachings of ‘Never be the first to initiate an attack,’ Link lunged forward and swiped his blade in a vicious arc with a fierce cry._

_Surely, this could be no different from a boss fight._

_Oh, how he was proven wrong._

_The being nonchalantly deflected his sword with his shield. The movement was done in such a blasé and simple manner that spoke of years of experience and expertise. It also told the Hero that the skeletal person had expected the attack._

_Link had a bad feeling of what was to come next._

_The skeletal being moved quick and effectively, catching him off guard. Link felt the force of his blade strike him and he was sent sailing back into the ground._

_That...was pathetic. Link would readily admit that._

_Shameful, really._

_**“A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage.”**    
_

_Link dazedly sat up, his very breath stolen from him. Bemusement replaced his previous defensiveness. How wasn’t he wounded? Glancing down at himself, he found his tunic still intact and unmarred. He cautiously stood, watching the skeletal being warily._

_**“You may be destined to become the hero of legend...”**  
_

_The rumbling, deep and hoarse voice came from all around him and within him. It encased him, echoing in his ears and seeping deep into his mind._

_There was a subtle command for him to listen closely to what this being had to say hidden carefully in his tone and words._

_**I will not repeat myself,**  was another message he’d correctly translated. _

_He did not know why he felt obligated to, but Link gave this skeletal warrior his complete and undivided attention._

_**“But your current power would disgrace the proud green of the hero’s tunic you wear.”**  
_

_Link blinked, taken aback by the abrupt words. He hadn’t...expected that. He bristled, indignant as ire sparked within him. It was quite uncalled for!_

_First of all, this being brings him into this new world without his consent, then ruthlessly attacks him, and then deems he has the right to **belittle**  him? Who did he think he was? _

_It wasn’t as though Link had asked for this!_

_Link narrowed his eyes with a fierce expression. His lips curled back in a slight snarl, daring the skeletal being to rebuke him again._

**“You must use your courage to seek power...and find it you must. Only then will you become the hero for whom this world despairs.”**

_Link. A Ranch Hand. Turning into a Hero._

_He supposed stranger things had happened._

_**“If you do find true courage, and you wish to save Hyrule from the horrors it now faces...”**  
_

_The glowing red eye clashed with Twilight’s own blue ones._

_**“Then you will be worthy to receive the secrets I hold!”  
** _

_And Link was taught the first hidden skill._

_**The Ending Blow.** _

* * *

“Twilight?” 

Time’s concerned voice drifted to where the Ordonian stood, eyes far away as he recalled the memory. It broke into his thoughts and drew Twilight back to the present. 

He had yet to answer Time. 

A frown marred Twilight’s features and he turned to look at Time, considering. Hm...there was no doubt about it. Time and Hero Shade were one and the same. Their mannerism and personality was slightly different, but not by much. 

The breeze caressed his form, disturbing the loose strands of his hair. Time was watching him closely, faint worry evident in his eye as he regarded Twilight. He was about to speak when Twilight suddenly deadpanned, 

“You age like wine- more crisp and with a bitter bite.” 

Of course, he was referring to the Hero Shade, not Time himself. He supposed living and dying with regrets would do that to a person. Time hadn’t had an easy life, and it was full of dark secrets, pain, and grief. 

Hero Shade had been brief and to the point. Later on, he’d softened and revealed a side of himself Twilight found he dearly missed. 

Time blinked owlishly, brow creased in confusion. What in Hylia’s name had brought this on? What was that look for? What did Twilight mean by that? 

Had Time said or done something he was unaware of? 

“Twilight?” 

_Explain yourself._

Twilight merely smiled that mysterious smile of his.

Twilight himself was a man of few words. He expressed much without saying a whole lot. He was well-versed in the language of silence. It was what made travelling with the Links bearable and most welcome. There were times they would vocalize their thoughts and share stories, but other times in which they would sit in silence and still communicate with one another without having to verbalize anything. 

Twilight smirked to himself and strode down the hillside, passing by Time and into the forest. 

“I take it we’re moving out?” He didn’t give Time a chance to answer before vanishing into the foliage, heading for where they had chosen to camp the night before. 

Time stared after him, lost and bemused. 

* * *

“Time?” 

The Old Man appeared not to have heard Wild’s quiet voice, nor did he register Wild poking him when the Leader failed to answer him. 

“Time?” He tried again, nudging the elder Hero more firmly. 

Nothing. 

Wild growled faintly and faced forward with a petulant frown. What in Hylia’s name could have Time so distracted? 

A thought struck him and Wild peered up at the Hylian with a sly smile. Almost impishly, he called, 

“Pops?” 

Time blinked slowly at the nickname he’d been given by Wind. One that had quickly caught on and was used by the others rather frequently. 

“Hm?” 

Wild snickered. That was a simple and efficient way of gaining Time’s attention. He tucked this important piece of information safely away in his mind. Were he not a little worried by the lack of response he’d drawn from Time, he might have teased the Old Man a bit. 

Sobering, Wild met Time’s eye and asked, “What has you so occupied?” 

Rather than give him an answer, Time turned his head towards where Twilight walked a little ways ahead of them. 

Wild followed his line of vision. 

“Twi?” He curiously asked.

Time pursed his lips together, “He told me that I age like wine-” 

Wild snorted and choked on his laughter. 

This drew the attention of various other Links nearest them and Wild vainly attempted to stifle his mirth. He clasped a hand over his mouth, but the traitorous sounds still escaped him. 

It was a near-impossible feat, but he managed. 

Time was gracing him with brooding and mock-unappreciative stare. Wild was too amused to care. 

“Did he say why?” His smile trembled as he fought to quell the urge to laugh at Time’s expense. 

Time rolled his only good eye and shook his head once more, “No. He merely went on to  _eloquently_  describe me as ‘crisp and with a bitter bite.’” 

Wild almost wheezed. 

It took sheer will-power not to give into the temptation to laugh. He had to bite his lower lip to keep from doing so. 

“What is wrong with you?” 

Wild and Time looked to find Twilight suddenly in front of them, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. He was giving Wild the  _look._  

That was all it took for Wild’s restraint to crumble into dust and he keeled over from laughing so hard. 

The brow climbed higher. 

Time gave a long-suffering sigh, grimly telling Twilight, “He is making fun of me.” 

“No!” Wild hurried to say between gasping breaths, “I’m not! I’m just-” He snorted when he glanced towards Twilight and had to look away as another paroxysm of laughter overtook him. “I’m sorry!” He flapped a hand in the air,  _“Sorry!”_

“What’s so funny?” Wind wanted to know, skipping up to them and watching Wild with bright eyes. “I want to know!” 

“No, you do not.” Time said, causing everyone’s curiosity to rise. 

“Um...yes, I do?” Wind corrected, crossing his arms and fixing Time with a childish pout. 

Warrior snickered. 

Twilight looked between the incapacitated Wild and resigned Time. Time’s good eye landed on Twilight and he muttered with the flicker of a smile, 

“He is most definitely yours.” He moved around Twilight and was about to move off and leave the Ordonian to deal with the now teary-eyed Wild when he heard his Pup remind him, 

“You do realize that means he’s yours too, right?” 

Darn.

He had a point. 

* * *

That night, the Heroes came across a most welcome sight. 

A village. 

It had been  _ages_  since last they’d slept in an inn! Since Wind was sleeping on Warrior’s shoulder, the Knight’s arms hooked beneath his knees and keeping him in place, Hyrule took it upon himself to give Time the most pathetic and pleading look. 

“Tell me we’re staying here for the night.” He clasped his hands together, peering up at Time with  _those_  eyes. It appeared all of the younger Links had perfected the puppy-dog look, as Wild called it. 

Time rubbed at his forehead, shooting a discreet glare towards a snickering Wild and smirking Twilight. He would deal with those two later. Returning his attention to Hyrule, he placed a large hand on the younger teen’s head and ruffled his hair a bit. 

“Of course we’re staying, Hyrule,” He assured the humble traveler. Hyrule breathed a sigh of relief. Even Four looked grateful. 

All of them were beat from the walking and traveling they had been doing for the past few days. They certainly deserved a break. 

“Then we’d better head down and find an inn,” Warrior quietly spoke up, mindful of the sleeping boy he still held. 

“Way ahead of you,” Came Legend’s voice as the red-clad Hero stepped up and pointed to a building not too far from where they stood. It was worn and old, the painting beginning to wash out, but neither of the Heroes cared all too much for the decrepit appearance. 

“Thank the stars,” Sky exhaled deeply, scanning the sign half-hanging from a wood post jutting out above the door that read  _Cast Iron Inn_. “We’re saved.” 

Time rolled his eye, 

“Quit being so melodramatic, all of you.” But even he had to admit that he was bone-tired and exhausted. He yearned to sleep in a bed rather than on the cold hard ground they had all become well-acquainted with as of late. 

Everyone of them were weary and thoroughly drained. Their feet were aching and sore, their eyes drooping and fluttering as they fought to stay awake and alert. 

Their bodies cried for relief. To get a good night’s rest for once without fear of prowling monsters or unanticipated ambushes. 

It wasn’t long until the Links had rented a few rooms and were now unpacking and setting their weapons aside, preparing for sleep. Wind had been gently shaken awake, and the sailor drowsily put his things next to his bed before crawling into it and falling back to sleep the instant his head hit the fluffy pillow.

For a worn-down place, the rooms were pleasant and almost homely. Legend, Hyrule, and Four were roomed together, with Warrior, Wind, and Sky in another, and Time, Twilight, and Wild across from them. 

Time was in the process of removing his gauntlets when he noticed Twilight wasn’t getting ready to retire for the night. Wild was enthusiastically testing the mattress. He pressed down on it and his eyes lit up in a way that spelled trouble to Time. 

Twilight, sensing what Wild had planned, spun on his heel, an instinctive, 

 _“Don’t-”_  escaping him, but it was too late. 

Wild had jogged back a few steps then took a running leap. He landed on the mattress with a carefree laugh that would make anyone’s heart melt and bounced a couple of times. The bed, however, groaned and creaked in protest. 

Twilight face-palmed, looking very much done with life. 

“ _Every. Time._ Why do I even bother?” He wondered aloud. 

“You know,” Wild began, rolling his head in Twilight’s direction, “I’ve been wondering the same thing. You should know I don’t listen.” 

“I already know.” Twilight deadpanned. 

Time watched them with a faint grin. It was amazing how well the two knew one another. Twilight always had an inkling of what Wild planned to do or what he was doing. 

“-There are people rooming below us-” 

“-Who are probably already asleep-” 

“-And we should respect them-” 

Time huffed out a laugh, shaking his head at the two boys. 

“Alright, you two,” He spoke up, hands raised to stall either of them from talking. Both Twilight and Wild paused and turned to face him. “It is late and we need sleep. We have an early day tomorrow.” 

“We always have an early day, Old Man,” Wild reminded Time, then turned to Twilight, whispering in a conspiratorial manner, “He’s already going senile.” 

 _“Wild!”_  Twilight incredulously exclaimed, but the trembling of his lips told the two Links he was fighting not to laugh at the jab. 

Time could only sigh. They were a lost cause. 

“Bed. Now.” He dared them to defy him. 

Wild did as they were told, slipping under the comfortable covers and snuggling deeper into them with a sigh of contentment. 

Time felt a pang in his heart. This was a rare luxury for them and he wished it weren’t so. He never wished for the burden of becoming a Hero to fall on their shoulders, but it had. Their life was one of hardship and tribulation, but it wasn’t without joy and light. It appeared his line was to be cursed with this fate. 

Twilight hesitated momentarily, eyes darting towards Time before moving away. 

Time frowned. Was there something Twilight wanted to ask him? 

“Is there something you need, Twilight?” Time asked him, patiently waiting. Twilight looked to him. 

“Do you mind if I...If I take a look at that mask again?” He quietly inquired, though something in his eyes told Time he needed to see it. 

“The mask?” 

“The skull one.” Twilight clarified. 

Wild was sitting up in his bed now, frowning at Twilight. So...his guess  _was_  right. Twilight did recognize one of Time’s masks. Time had reached the same conclusion. 

The older Hero bent down to grab his pack, biting back the urge to ask why Twilight wanted to see the mask. He picked his bag up off the floor and placed it into his lap. He flicked open the flap and grabbed hold of the Captain’s Hat, tugging it loose from the others and raising it for Twilight to see. 

“This one?” 

Twilight slowly nodded, extending a hand and brushing his fingers against it. He took hold of it and withdrew it from Time’s grasp, gripping it loosely with both hands. 

He reverently touched the glowing socket with a nostalgic look and grim smile. 

_**“Search for the statues that howl with the sound of the wind. Seek the sound that calls to the spirit of the beast to awaken me again.”** _

Twilight’s cobalt eyes dimmed in remembrance of the Hero Shade’s words. 

Twilight had done so. He had sought out the Howling Stones and howled the tunes as best he could in wolf form. 

Time and Wild watched him in confusion. Neither of them missed the sorrow etched into Twilight’s features, or the longing he displayed. 

Time wondered what significance the Captain’s Hat held to Twilight. What was it this mask reminded Twilight of? 

“Twi?” Wild shifted on top of his bed, drawing close enough to reach with his hand and touch the silent Ordonian’s shoulder. 

Twilight blinked, moving his head towards Wild before realizing he’d been staring at the mask for an awful long time. 

“Oh, here.” He returned it back to Time, taking a step back and peering out the window, “I’m going to head out for a bit. I’ll be back.” And he left before Time or Wild could say another word. 

Wild gave Time a look of bafflement and concern. 

“What was that about?” 

Time wished that he knew. He glanced down at the Captain’s Hat in his lap with a stark frown. 

But the inanimate mask didn’t hold the answers to the many questions crossing his mind. 

Only Twilight did. 

* * *

Minutes passed since Twilight’s departure, but they felt to be an eternity to Time. 

He was bemused by his descendant’s behavior. Wild, he could tell, was also at a loss as to why Twilight had been acting so strangely. 

They knew it had to have something to do with the adventure he’d embarked on almost three years previous. 

Time still held the Captain’s Hat in his hands and Wild had moved to seat himself on the edge of Time’s bed, studying the mask alongside him. Time turned it every-which-way with a steep frown, searching it as if it held all of the explanations and answers they were looking for. 

But the only person who could tell them what they wanted to know was Twilight himself. However, Time didn’t think he would be willing to. 

Wild abruptly raised his head, tilting it to the side with a look of intense concentration as he listened to something Time didn’t quite hear. 

The teen made a face and murmured, “He’s howling again.” 

Time spared him a brief glance, 

“Twilight?” 

Wild nodded, his brow furrowing, “But...He’s howling...a song?” He suddenly shivered as a chill ran down his spine. The song Twilight was howling... It sounded so mournful and melancholic. As if it held dark secrets Wild had no wish to uncover. “A sad song...” 

Time stood up from where he was seated on the edge of the mattress and strode to the window, listening for what Wild was hearing. 

He leaned against the wall, the tune Twilight was howling drifting along the breeze encompassing the room. 

He blinked in confusion when he realized the song was eerily familiar to him. As if he’d heard it before. He began to hum along...

...and suddenly stiffened, both eyes snapping open when he realized that he  _did_  know this song. For he had sung and played it once before in a land far away from Hyrule. 

For Pamela’s Father, for Mikau, and for Darmani III. 

For himself. 

Time sharply looked out the window, thoughts racing through his mind. 

How did Twilight know that song? Who had taught it to him? Why was he howling it? Termina was one of Time’s darkest and most well-kept secret. No one other than his wife knew of it. 

Then how was it that Twilight knew this tune? 

His heart began to thunder. Twilight hadn’t reacted to Majora’s Mask and he’d recognized the Captain’s Hat. How? Why? Did Twilight know more than he readily admitted? 

Did he know of Time’s adventure to Termina? Of what he’d had to do? 

Wild watched the Hero closely. Time had grown tense, like a coiled spring, and there was a look on his face that made Wild uneasy to see. As if he didn’t know quite how to feel about whatever revelation had struck him. 

“Time?” He cautiously called. 

 _“The Song of Healing,”_  The haunted, disbelieving whisper was so faint Wild almost didn’t catch it. The older Hero rounded on him, and Wild was stunned to see both eyes open. A cobalt blue in one, and the other completely white.

**“How does Twilight know the Song of Healing?”  
**   


* * *

_**I** _ **_**mportant Note: My sister just informed me that Ort has used this title for one of their fics and I had no idea. Please know that I used it because the Latin words- as I’m sure you already know- stands for “In Memory” and was used to embody how Twilight recalls the Hero Shade and all that he was taught by him.**_  **


	2. Hero Shade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, part II of III of In Memoriam! My apologies for taking so long. Fair warning, I strayed a little from canon (you'll know where) but I had a purpose for doing so!!

* * *

_**"We meet again,”**  The clipped, but no less meaningful, greeting resonated across the ethereal world. The first thing to meet Link’s ears after he watched the Golden Wolf howl and transform into his proud and tall, skeletal, mentor. _

_A moment passed in which the Hero Shade critically scrutinized Link before nodding to himself in approval._

_**“You have a little more of the look of a hero than you did before…”** _

_Link’s expression flat-lined. The Hero Shade certainly knew how to boost one’s confidence._

_Link could have sworn the Hero Shade smirked but...given the form he was in, it would be impossible. Perhaps he’d merely sensed it?_

_His wolf senses did pick up subtle, less-than-noticeable, things humans couldn’t. Shifts in demeanor, genuine feelings, and ulterior motives. Ripples of joy, coils of anger, and stabs of pain. He could hear the steady beating of hearts, listen to the melody carried by the wind, and the rustling and scurrying of the smallest critters across the forest floor._

_At first, everything was far too overwhelming for him, but he’d soon adjusted. He’d had to. Besides, honing his wolf senses came in handy.  
  
 **“Do you feel ready to learn your next skill?”**  Hero Shade’s cool and steady voice broke through Link’s thoughts, scattering them. _

_Link frowned, face set and eyes flaring with determination. He’d mastered the last Hidden Skill and had grown more experienced with handling a blade. It came almost naturally to him. As though he’d been born with the inherent ability of mastering the sword._

_He was ready to learn a new skill._

_He met the Hero Shade’s gaze, feeling eyes watching him although the skeletal being had none._

_“I do.” Link answered, voice echoing his resoluteness._

_**“Very well,”**  Link could practically feel the ‘but’ incoming,  **“But-”**  _

_And there it was._

_**“-before we begin, I must test you to ensure you have mastered the last skill I taught you...the Ending Blow.”** _

_Link’s heart thumped once against his chest and sunk slightly._

_What exactly did the Hero Shade have planned?_

_**“Now then,”**  The Hero Shade’s voice thundered, startling Link,  **“Come at me!”**  It was a thinly veiled order. A not so concealed challenge. Already, the skeletal being had his sword and shield drawn in preparation. _

_Well...Link was never one to back down, and he felt prompted to follow through with his mentor’s command. He wasn’t quite sure why he was so inclined to do as the Hero Shade told him. He supposed it hardly mattered._

_Link swiftly drew the Ordon Sword from its sheath and slid his shield from his back. Twirling the blade expertly in his calloused hand, Link reaffirmed his grip and watched his mentor lift his own sword up along with his shield._

_Faster than one could blink, Link shot forward and leapt into the air. He swung the Ordon Sword in a downward strike. The blade cut across the Hero Shade’s chest and the skeletal being flew back from the physical force gathered behind the blow. He struck the ground and Link immediately jumped high into the air and viciously stabbed the Hero Shade through._

_The Hero Shade grunted as Link slid the Ordon Sword from his translucent form and gracefully flipped backwards._

_For a moment, the great warrior remained on the cool ground before bringing himself to his feet._

_**“Excellent,”** The Hero Shade approved, and Link couldn’t explain the abrupt burst of pride that filled him at the praise,  **“It appears you are certainly capable of performing my lost art.”**_

_His lost art?_

_Link curiously inclined his head. These skills he was learning...were those the Hero Shade had developed himself? Then why had the Hero Shade chosen to pass his teachings to him? A Ranch-Hand-turned-Hero?_

_**“Very well,”**  Decision made, Hero Shade’s tone implied Link needed to listen closely and carefully to his next words,  **“My second skill is…”**_

_Ah. A dramatic pause._

_Why did Link get the feeling his mentor had done so on purpose? He was purposefully goading him on, but Link couldn’t deny the thrill of excitement and willingness to learn from this ancient being._

_**“...the Shield Attack!”**  _

_Link perked up. This skill sounded intriguing._

_**“Let it be hewn into your mind!”** _

_And so the lesson commenced!_

_“ **No matter how well-tempered a blade is, if a foe is clad in armor and bears a shield, the sword will do no harm,”**  Hero Shade briefly explained,  **“When facing such a foe, you must lock onto them and thrust your shield against the defenses of your enemy.”**_

_Made sense…_

_**“Lock onto me, then try it!”**  The Hero Shade said,  **“You have learned much, so I am sure you will know the moment when you can do a shield attack!”**  He assured Link. _

_They brought their swords together and Link executed the Shield Attack with hardly any trouble._

_The Hero Shade staggered back from the blow before recovering. He curtly dipped his chin, approval and a hint of pride evident in his voice,_

_**“Excellent! Open a hole in your enemy’s defenses and use your sword to strike without hesitation!”** Hero Shade went on to add,  **“The Shield Attack I have just taught you can also be used to repel an enemy’s projectile attacks.”**_

_He hadn’t missed how Hero Shade subtly emphasized the word ‘repel.’ As though it were a forewarning of what was to come._

_**“Would you practice?”**  Link was given no time to answer. The decision had been made for him.  **“Then repel my magical attack with your shield attack!”**_

_Link sent the glowing orb back after the Hero Shade had projected it. He’d almost miscalculated but narrowly managed to salvage his slight falter._

_**“Perfect!”** The Hero Shade declared,  **“When your enemies assail you with projectiles, this is how you will defeat them with ease!”**_

_A slight grin curved Link’s lips._

_**“Done!”** The Hero Shade concluded their lesson,  **“You have learned the second of my hidden skills, the Shield Attack! But I have five more secrets to teach you...in time. The path to becoming a true hero is a long one, but once you have grasped all of the hidden skills, you shall be worthy of walking it. You must persist on the lonely path of the sword to obtain true courage and earn the strength to conquer the great evils of the world!”**_

_He spoke from experience. This Link recognized. Hero Shade was...sorrowful and understanding._

_**“Do not forget your discipline with the blade before we meet again!”** _

_And those were the words of wisdom Hero Shade left to echo in Link’s ears as he was drawn back into reality and away from his Mentor’s world._

* * *

Twilight started when his memory of the Hero Shade was interrupted by the rustling of the bushes behind him. 

He turned, teeth bared in a snarl as he crouched low and prepared to attack should the disturbance prove to be a monster. He only hesitated since he didn’t sense any ill intentions, malicious or dark auras. 

It hardly mattered. It paid to be cautious. 

Instead, a blue-clad figure came hurrying through, long, wheat-colored hair somewhat disheveled and blue eyes snapping onto his wolf form. 

Twilight relaxed upon recognizing Wild only to tense slightly at the unnerved expression he wore. 

_“Twilight!”_  Wild breathed, jogging towards him. Twilight transformed into his Hylian form at once, worry creasing his brow. 

“Cub? What’s wrong?” 

“I’m not sure,” Wild admitted, peering past his shoulder and briefly scanning the area behind him. When he didn’t find whatever he was looking for, Wild looked back to Twilight, “Time’s looking for you.” 

The statement, for whatever reason, was ominous. The tone his Cub had used, the words, and how cornflower blues cautiously darted this way and that told Twilight something was off. 

“He is?” Twilight murmured and moved to swiftly make his way past Wild, “Then I’d better see what he needs.” 

He didn’t get far when Wild caught his arm. Twilight turned to him inquisitively. 

“Twilight, he’s acting...strange.” Wild said to him in low tones, locking their gazes together so his predecessor could see the seriousness behind his words, “He heard you howling that song. I don’t know what it was, but he reacted strongly to it. Almost daunted.” 

Twilight’s eyes widened by a slight margin.

“Oh,  _Hylia,”_

The Song of Healing. 

He’d sung it to commemorate Hero Shade and, consequently, the Hero of Time. Twilight’s ancestor. 

He’d sung it, both knowing and oblivious to the fact that Time might recognize it. At some point during his adventure, Time had to have learned the song. Twilight was unaware of the circumstances concerning his learning of the haunting melody, but he could infer from Wild that it must not have been pleasant. 

“He asked how you knew the Song.” Wild omitted the part where Time had opened both eyes to reveal one blue and one completely white. A sight he would never forget seeing. No injury, no wound, or scar was capable of ridding someone of an entire eye, leaving it unnervingly white and blank. He might’ve accepted mutilation as a possibility if he knew it wasn’t so. 

Twilight cursed himself for his stupidity. He raked a hand through his walnut colored hair, exhaling deeply. 

“I have two options.” The older teen muttered. 

Wild watched him closely, “And they are?” 

“Face Time willingly… Or face Time unwillingly.” Came the reluctant reply. Twilight pinched the bridge of his nose, scowling. He might as well get it done and over with. “How to explain Hero Shade without explaining Hero Shade…” 

Wild glanced at him in confusion. 

“Hero Shade?” 

“My mentor.” Twilight distractedly clarified. “Or...was. He rests now.” 

Wild clicked his jaw shut and sealed his lips together. He hadn’t known this. Twilight never before mentioned a mentor to him.

“He taught me all that I know. Without him, I wouldn’t have succeeded in defeating Ganondorf.” There was sorrow in his eyes and wistfulness seeped into his tone. He chuckled somberly, “He was brusque and short-clipped in the beginning...But in the end…” 

**_“Although I accepted life as the hero, I could not convey the lessons of that life to those who came after.”_ **

This particular statement had stuck to Twilight. Not because the Hero Shade had admitted to him his one greatest and lingering regret he had eased at long last, but because it told Twilight there were other Heroes before him. Heroes who fought against whatever evil had risen in order to defend and protect Hyrule and her people. 

Hero Shade had chosen to pass down his teachings to Twilight. His lessons had become all the more meaningful to the Ordonian and Twilight swore then and there to honor his mentor and ancestor, predecessor and leader, in all he did. 

“I…” Wild began, trailing off awkwardly. Sorrow swelled in his chest and he grasped Twilight’s arm, “I get it.” 

And he did. 

Twilight spared him a small, soft, smile, eyes no longer as fierce but undeniably warm. 

“I know.” 

The two teens stood in reverent silence, commemorating their fallen friends and mentor. Twilight gazed wistfully at the tranquil moon, mind distant and eyes faraway. 

“He’d come to me as a wolf.” 

Wild inclined his head curiously, “Hero Shade?” 

Twilight nodded with the shadow of a smile, “A Golden Wolf. With one red eye.” He said, unaware of the slow dawning look of recognition and bafflement stealing across Wild’s features. “Incredibly distinguished and proud. He would wait patiently for me to find him.” 

Wild pursed his lips tightly together, glancing past his shoulder then back to Twilight with stunned disbelief. 

“Um...Twi?” 

Twilight’s ears twitched at the cautious tone his descendant used. He looked to find Wild with a finger raised in the air, gesticulating vaguely towards where he’d come from. 

Wild?” He asked when the younger teen waved his finger in the general direction of the trees then back at Twi. 

“I thought I might’ve been imagining it but…” He met Twilight’s quizzical gaze, “When I was heading down the path to find you, there was a flash of gold to my right-” 

Twilight looked sharply at him. 

“I wasn’t sure what it was. I was calling out for you and when I reached the bend, I saw a wolf.” Twilight’s eyes widened. “He was Golden and-” He tapped beneath his right eye, hurrying on, “Only one eye. A red one-” The Hero was cut off when Twilight lunged forward and grasped his arms, asking breathlessly and voice shaking with undiluted hope, 

_“Where?”_

* * *

_**“We meet again...It appears your efforts have begun to return vigor to Hyrule, but it is far too early to relax…”**  
  
 **“My third hidden skill is...The back slice! Let it be hewn into your mind!”**  _

_The unmistakable pride in Hero Shade’s voice. The gradual softening of the rough and disciplinary conduct._

_He ended his lessons with a single phrase that filled Link with hope._

_**“May we meet again.”** _

_He always looked forward to finding the Golden Wolf._

_Hero Shade would greet him the same._

_**“We meet again.”** _

_Link found himself waiting to hear the familiar echo of those words._

_**“This next is the greatest of the hidden skills I have taught you to this point, and it may test the limits of your endurance.”** _

_Hero Shade would issue a challenge after his brief description of the skill he wished to pass on to Twilight._

_**“Do you still wish to master it?”** _

_Link would respond in favor of learning. A curt dip of his chin, a fire blazing in his eyes, and words laced with conviction._

_Hero Shade would then test to ensure Link had mastered his previous skill._

_**“My fourth hidden skill it…”**  _

_The dramatic pause Link knew was incoming. He enjoyed the thrill of anticipation. The wonder of what skill Hero Shade would give for him to master._

_**“The helm splitter!”** _

_Link would practice with Hero Shade until his mentor was satisfied with his progress. Hero Shade concluded their lessons with a reminder to train daily._

_**“Do not neglect your daily sword training…”** _

_Link never did._

_It was the fifth meeting Link should have known. There was a phrase Hero Shade used he hadn’t thought to delve deeper into. A sentence bearing a blatant truth._

_**“At last, the skills I have to teach you have entered the realm of true secrecy. They are forgotten ways that do not leave our bloodline…”** _

_Link hadn’t caught the blatant truth Hero Shade had shared for he was swiftly distracted._

_**“My fifth hidden skill is...The mortal draw! Let it be hewn into your mind!”** _

_It was in the sixth session Link found himself weighed down by reluctance and sorrow. A burden weighed heavily upon his shoulders, threatening to crush him. He listened to the Hero Shade but without the usual excitement, anticipation, and willingness to learn._

_**“...There are but a few hidden skills for me to teach you.”** _

_Link could not quell the onslaught of sorrow and unwillingness to proceed. The words tore apart his fragile defences, breaking down the neutral façade he wore, and cracking apart the mask of ferocity, strength, and resolve he’d crafted long ago._

_He’d known the day would soon come but he valiantly fought against the painful reminder of having to bid his mentor goodbye sometime in the nearby future._

_Hero Shade took notice of his hesitation and wandering mind. The golden-armored stalfos took it into his own hands to draw Link back to attention. He drew his sword back and struck forward._

_Link came close to being skewered. He noticed Hero Shade’s movements a second before the strike would hit. The Ordonian leaped back, shocked and startled. He staggered, feet tripping against one another, and he fell back. His sword fell from loose fingers, clattering loudly to the ground, his shield following close behind._

_Ashamed and sorely disappointed, Link bowed his head and bit his lower lip hard. He clenched his shaking fist, pressing it to the cold ground and listened as Hero Shade drew near._

_He waited for the rebuke he knew was to come. The reproach and urging to stand and face him._

_**“What ails you?”** _

_The unexpected words drew Link to lift his chin and meet the Hero Shade’s glowing gaze._

_It could have just been him, but Link swore he sensed a tendril of concern emanating from the proud and distinguished Hero Shade._

_**“Hesitation in the midst of battle can cost you dearly. A lethal price to pay. Stand,”** _

_Link did so. He drew himself to his feet, keeping his head low and gaze averted._

_**“Speak.”** _

_The invitation disguised as a thinly veiled order garnered a baffled reaction from Link. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, debating whether or not to tell Hero Shade of what troubled him so._

_Hero Shade merely cocked his head, **“I have watched you from afar. You have shown great reluctance in finding the Howling Stone and learning the melody carried by the wind. You are slow to seek for me and to learn the Hidden Skill I have yet to pass on to you. Why is this?”**_

_“We are on the sixth Hidden Skill.” Link found himself saying, inexplicably drawn to answering his mentor- to explain the conglomeration of emotions warring within him._

_**“We are.”** _

_Link deflated, grief-stricken eyes meeting the Hero Shade’s single one._

_**“There is only one left.”** _

_There was no need for Link to clarify what he’d left unspoken. Hero Shade heard and understood what was implied behind those four syllables._

_**“Oh child of mine...”**  Hero Shade stepped forward, reaching with a skeletal hand to grasp his shoulder. His glowing gaze softened, an air of comfort and understanding wrapping soothingly around Link,  **“An acquaintance once told me, ‘Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow.’”**_

_There was an odd, sorrowful, intonation in his quiet voice. Link’s wolf spirit curled within itself, howling mournfully, expressing what Link could not bring himself to._

_And then Hero Shade said these words that remained freshly engraved in Link’s mind,_

_**“‘However, that parting need not last forever...Whether a parting be forever or merely for a short time...That is up to you.’”** _

_Link took those words to heart._

* * *

When Wild pointed, Twilight bolted away. The Ordonian tore through the woods, effortlessly ducking beneath low-branches and maneuvering around the obstacles barring his way. There was a trace of desperation, a billowing of hope, unrestrained yearning, and a multitude of other indescribable yet profound emotions surging rampantly within the Hero. 

He sprinted without slowing, his heart thundering in his chest and ears pulsing. The timing of his breaths echoed in his mind, like a countdown of sorts. 

His feet grazed the earth and his tunic blended into the undergrowth and shrubbery. 

He knew he was nearing the bend when a familiar panting caressed his ears. Raspy, deep, breaths Twilight had memorized long ago and longed to hear again. A tell-tale sign he was nearing the Golden Wolf waiting patiently for him to arrive. 

He burst free from the foliage, skidding into the path and drew unmistakably wide eyes swirling with a myriad of emotions to find Wild’s words rang true. 

For across from him, seated regally and patiently, was the Golden Wolf Twilight had last seen two years prior before Hyrule Castle. 

**_“Surely you can restore Hyrule to its stature of yore as the chosen land of the gods. Farewell! Go and do not falter, my child!”_ **

Twilight’s features contorted, eyes stinging, and he whispered tremulously, 

 

**_“Hero Shade.”_ **


End file.
